The End
by CSI-Magenta
Summary: Horatio-Calleigh relationship.


New Fic: The End

Song: 'The End Of The World- the one I was listening to by Vonda Shepard

Disclaimer: Wow... I really own very little don't I? How utterly depressing.

Rating: PG

Summary: Sad, mmm, not happy, not happy at all lol, I wouldn't say angst but ... opposite to happy.

A/N: For Nat, 'cos you make me want to.

Calleigh POV, bout H..._  
_

_Why does the sun go on shining?__  
__Why does the sea rush to shore?__  
__Don't they know it's the end of the world,__  
__cause you don't love me anymore?_

Her mind ached, her arms fell and her vision was marred with tears.

The pain of being alive was rarely this biting but as she watched her future end in that moment, it pulled at all her being and gnawed at her very soul.

She almost doubled over in shock and instant sorrow.

Almost but not quite.

She stood tall.

She watched him fall, she had never seem him fall, never thought she would.

He was her strength, he was her tower, he was the one that was there to pick her up.

But he fell, and no one caught him.

She wanted to run but as his blood flowed onto the ground, she froze and her body began to shake.

It was a second, no more, that she stood there.

That's what Alexx said, but to her it felt like an eternity.

An eternity she would always regret because that second was the one that meant she was too late.

She couldn't have saved him; she knew that, she knew that hot lead like that did damage beyond repair.

But she could have said that she loved him. She could have said anything...

_Why do the birds go on singing?_  
_Why do the stars glow above?_  
_Don't they know it's the end of the world?_  
_It ended when I lost your love._

It still wasn't real as she stood watching people walk in all their black clothes and dark expressions to say goodbye to her Horatio.

He had never been her's though, and maybe that's why it hurt so much. Because that had always been what would come next, no matter how long it took they were going to be together in the end.

It was the logical step.

It was going to be her eternal sunshine after the darkness of night.

She couldn't have put her finger on it then but she had always just known that would happen.

Sometimes she had almost felt as if she was remembering it happening, just before the fact.

But now it wasn't.

Now everything she had planned and dreamed would drift into memory and all the love she once held would become a bitter regret of moments lost and paths not taken.

Because she knew now, her love would never go away.

_I wake up in the morning and I wonder why ev'rything's the same as it was.__  
__I can't understand, no I can't understand, how life goes on the way it does!_

She lay on her white sheets, watching the ceiling, hearing the bird's through the window.

Time to get up.

But why? Because he would have wanted her to?

That's what they all said, he'd have wanted her to be happy.

They didn't know that he was her happiness.

What was left with him gone?

There was no more him and right now there was no more colour in her life.

Her alarm clocked blinked an offending red and just time last time she had looked, what it said was she was going to be late.

Everything seemed like a blurred grey.  
Time seemed to move so fast when you were having fun, but now it dragged along painfully.

Every second grated.

Nothing was easy.

It didn't used to be, she knew that, but still...

She rolled out of her bed, her body heavy with the pain of exhaustion.

Giving a loud sign she stood up, her eyes fining themselves parallel with the blinds.

She stood there for too long and watched the sunlight slowly illuminate her world.

A world without him.

Where the sun still made everything better, and the birds still sung like they were happy.

And the people at work still talked, and joked and everyone still 'lived'.

Which is what she would do.

Till her days ran out.

She didn't want to hope that would be soon, no she was stronger than that.

But she did, if it was today she would not have missed much she thought.

She would live though.

She would cry but she would live, even if it was just for him.  
He'd want her to live.

And if nothing else, she knew she'd see him again.

Loves like that may not always have a happy ending, but they never ended like that.

And they never ended.

_Why does my heart go on beating?_  
_Why do these eyes of mine cry?_  
_Don't they know it's the end of the world?_  
_It ended when you said good-bye._


End file.
